X
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis As the group travels, Y's clothes are stolen by an Electrike, who goes up the hill. Croaky stops Electrike, who wants Y to put her Sky Trainer suit on to search for something. However, the group is approached by an eccentric young man, Clemont, who proposes a different approach. Chapter Plot Y flies with Fletchling in her Sky Trainer suit. As she and Fletchy attempt to spin around, Y loses control and starts falling down. Froakie releases a giant frubble, cushoning Y's fall. Y thanks Croaky, then hugs and kisses him. Trevor sees Y has also accepted Froakie as her teammate, just as X accepted his Chespin, Marisso. Trevor feels excited Y and Froakie are not friends. Trevor takes a picture of her and Froakie, wanting to let Prof. Sycamore know about this. Y starts taking her clothes off, making Tierno and Trevor look the other way around. Shauna takes X out of the tent, demanding why is Y starting to take her clothes off in the open. Y replies there is nobody to see her, but is reminded her friends are around. Trevor sends a message to Sycamore, apologizing they left early. He knows Fennekin and the other Pokédex are yet to be found, but promises to find both of them. However, he does not know where they could be, and neither they don't know where Shauna's Furfrou lies. Trevor sends the message, thinking of the man that repaired his Holo Caster, Lysandre. Y starts yelling and comes out of the tent. Tierno and Trevor turn their heads, as Y yells that someone is in the tent. They notice it is an Electrike, who stole Y's clothes. Shauna pushes Tierno, Trevor and X to take care of Electrike, while X feels he has seen this Electrike. Elsewhere, Team Flare members lock Grace in, for this was her fifth attempt. They wonder how she can escape, if they confiscated all her items and Pokémon. The members let Grace know they have a network throughout Kalos region, so if Grace attempts to escape, they will know where she lies. The admin, Chalmers, thinks they can just put more locks on the door, for now. Other prisoners wonder how Grace is doing. Grace admits she is fine, but feels disappointed, as she nearly escaped to freedom. Grace remembers when she went back to Vaniville Town, everything was covered in smoke. She was knocked out and when she woke up, Grace found herself in this cell, working for Team Flare. The other prisoners are gloomy, seeing if Grace couldn't escape, they may as well spend the rest of their lives here. Grace encourages them, claiming they will all be freed one day from this prison. Clemont travels a bit, since he caught more Pokémon to power the tower up. He starts reading the article Grant gave him about Grace, the Rhyhorn racer. He reads Grace has a daughter, who also wants to be a racer. Suddenly, Clemont encounters Tierno, Trevor and X chasing an Electrike, as well as Shauna and Y passing through. Clemont looks and realizes Y is Grace's daughter. Electrike is too fast for others; Croaky releases Frubbles to stop Electrike and goes after it. Electrike attacks, but Croaky jumps and uses Double Team, with one of its illusions being attacked. Electrike notices Croaky behind and bites it, but that was just a decoy made out of frubble. With Electrike being distracted, Froaky takes the stolen clothes and gives it back to Y, who hugs Croaky. Clemont observes this and sees the girl in the magazine is definitively Y, just with a different hairstyle. Clemont believes it is more than just a coincidence to read about Grace and run into her daughter, Yvonne Gabena. Shauna and Y wonder why Electrike stole Y's clothes in the first place. However, Electrike jumps on Y's head. X states Electrike does not want Y to change her Sky Trainer suit. X believes that is the case because Electrike was always climbing up and sought out something up. Shauna thinks X is right, but Y replies she won't get out of her Sky Trainer suit, for it takes too much time to get in and out of it. Electrike, however, evolves into a Manectric on Y's head. Y, seeing Manectric forces her, decides to put her Sky Trainer suit on. Clemont's eyeglasses flash, as he tells the group he can use his Aipom Arm, rather than fly towards the higher grounds. The group wonders who this guy is, thinking him as an enemy, but Clemont uses the Aipom Arm, showing to the group. Clemont introduces himself as "the inventor lighting up the world". The group does not recognize him. X extends the Aipom Arm, so Clemont releases the device high up into the sky. Croaky jumps high up, even beyond the Aipom Arm raised in the sky. X notices the Aipom Arm has the sensor and camera installed, allowing Clemont to see things high up and show it to others. The group thinks Clemont is an odd person, but are alert, should he be an enemy and attack them. Clemont replies he won't know what he will search for, so X shows it may be something like the Mega Stone Kanga is holding onto. Trevor is shocked how X would know that. Clemont analyzes the stone and searches it into the tree. Clemont nearly finds the Mega Stone, but is taken by a Tyrunt, owned by a Team Flare grunt, who does not wish they hold such an item. Debuts Pokémon Tyrunt Item Manectite Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters